codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Original Soundtrack (Wings of Freedom)
This is a list of themes in the Wings of Freedom. General Themes 'Openings' *Asu he no Brilliant Road by Angela Une - Stellvia of the Universe *YOU by Yuria - Shuffle! 'Closings' *Ichibyo no Refrain by Otoha - Getbackers Ending 1 *Snow Kiss by Nirgilis - D-Gray Man Ending 1 Main Characters *Lelouch vi Britannia: Cynical World by Yuki Kajiura *Lelouch vi Britannia as Zero: Messenger from the Void - Super Robot Taisen Alpha *Kururugi Suzaku: Black Stranger - Super Robot Taisen Z *C.C.: Thanatos (If I Can't Be Yours) by Shiro Sagisu - End of Evangelion *Kallen Stadtfeld/Kozuki: Ace Attacker by JAM Project - Super Robot Taisen Alpha 3 *Euphemia li Britannia: The Beginning by Daisuke Inoue - Mobile Suit Gundam *Milly Ashford: Misato by Shiro Sagisu - Neon Genesis Evangelion *Nunnully vi Britannia: Furukawa Nagisa - Clannad Characters *Oghi Kaname: Daily by Yasunori Mitsuda - Xenosaga Episode I: Zur Wille dur Macht *Kyoshiro Todo: Strain-Jin by Yuki Kajiura - Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Bose *Rakshata Chawla: Let's Creation by Motoi Sakuraba - Star Ocean: Till the End of Time *Reid Deithard: The Body of the Saint by Yuki Kajiura - Xenosaga Episode III: Also Sprach Zarathustra *Jeremiah Gottwald: Dark Knight - Super Robot Taisen: Original Generations *Sayoko Shinozaki: Crying Survivor - Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 *Shirley Fenette: Brass Sincerity - Super Robot Taisen: Original Generations *Charles zi Britannia: Goddsibb by Yuki Kajiura - Xenosaga Episode III: Also Sprach Zarathustra *Marianne vi Britannia: Sorceress in the Dark - Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade *Cornelia vi Britannia: Salva Nos by Yuki Kajiura - Noir *Schneizel el Britannia: Albedo by Yasunori Mitsuda - Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille Zur Macht *Lloyd Asplund: I am the #1 by Motoi Sakuraba - Star Ocean: Till the End of Time *Cecily Croomy: Ritsuko by Shiro Sagisu - Neon Genesis Evangelion *Viletta Nu: Woman the Cool Spy - Super Robot Taisen Alpha 3 *Andreas Darlton: Vow - Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Gilbert G.P Guilford: Knight's Oath - Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *Nina Einstein: Lamentations by Yuki Kajiura - Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Bose *Kirihara Taizo: Lack of Power for Wisdom - Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion *Sumeragi Kaguya: Fairy Dan-Cing - Super Robot Taisen: Original Generations *Mao: Jouzai - Elfen Lied *V.V.: The Omnipotent Arbitrator - Super Robot Taisen Alpha 3 'Organizations' *The Order of the Dark Knights: Nod March Theme by DeltaRomeoNiner - Command and Conquer *The Holy Britannian Empire: All Hail Britannia - Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion *The Chinese Empire: Welcome to China - Dynasty Warriors 6 *The Middle Eastern Federation: Saracens - Medieval II: Total War *The European Union: The World by Yuki Kajiura - .Hack//Sign *The Ashford Foundation: Nerv by Shiro Sagisu - Neon Genesis Evangelion *The Japan Liberation Front: League - Gundam 00 *The Six Houses of Kyoto: Uzuki Residence by Yuki Kajiura - Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Bose 'Factions' *Knights of Zero: Information High by Melodie Sexton - Macross Plus *Zero Squadron: Ace Attacker Ver. W - Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 *The Four Holy Swords: Enter the Shogun Executioner - Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 *Special Corps: Robot Academy by Yuki Kajiura - Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Bose *Glaston Knights: Durandul by Yasunori Mitsuda - Xenosaga Episode I: Dur Wille zur Macht *Purist Faction: A-Laws - Gundam 00 *Code-R: U-TIC System by Yasunori Mitsuda - Xenosaga Episode I: Dur Wille zur Macht *Ashford Academy: Vector Industries, Second Division by Yuki Kajiura - Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Bose *Kozuki Group: Eleven - Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Episode Themes Coming Soon. Category:Wings of Geass Category:Wings of Freedom Category:Soundtracks